Gundabad
The mighty Gundabad faction has had a long and harsh history on the server. There have been three rulers of the faction and although its population is small the influence it has on the server is large. The Ancient Scrolls of Morgoth (History) At the dawn of the server players came together to form what would become the single greatest threat to lands west of the Misty Mountains. It started when an angmar orc known as Bubberet built an outpost on the slopes of Mt. Gundabad, the birthplace of Durin the Deathless. Eventaully, more orcs left Angmar to join Bubberet and soon the outpost had grown into one of the greatest places of evil in early server history. This growing threat brought together all of the Dwarven factions, the Rangers of the North, and some of the High Elves. This alliance would cause the unification of the Dwarves into what we know it as today and the Great Northern Alliance. All of the factions led large hosts of their best warriors to the mountain. This war resulted in the cleansing of Mt. Gundabad, the founding of Durin's City, the death of Bubberet, and what most thought of as the death of the faction. What the alliance did not know was that not all the orcs of Mt. Gundabad had perished. For a Black Uruk, an ambassador from Mordor, had been at the Mountain during the attack. This orc would come to be infamous and was known as Gombar The Black. Since most of the Gundabad forces were either butchered or scattered, recapturing the mountain would be impossible. Gombar_The_Black then founded a new stronghold in the infamous Mt. Caradhras. As news of this attempt to ressurect the faction spread, the hordes slowly poured back into the Misty Mountains. Among these orcs was Optomuncher, later known as the butcher. The stronghold was much more sturdy then the outpost at Gundabad, and was carved into the mountain using the same magic and techniques Sauron used to construct Barad-dur and Morannon. The entrance to the stronghold at Mt. Caradhras was a gigantic gate that glowed in the night because of the liquid rock that would seep up from the very heart of the Redhorn. Throughout this rebirth SirWilsonGS and Optomuncher gained infamy killers and were known to hunt players down that would say anything against them. Even other evil factions, worried by the great expansion, attacked the mountain to try an extinguish the new fire within the faction. Yet, the stronghold proved inpregnable. After the war of Fangorn Gombar The Black disappeared and could not be found. Iluvatar's Bane took up leadership of the great faction to continue the orc chieftain's work. Later, however, SirWilsonGS (GombarTheBlack) returned to Mt. Caradhras. Now Iluvatar's and SirWilsonGS lead Gundabad together. Iluvatars Bane is the war chief of the northern Misty Mountains and rules from Mt. Gundabad. SirWilsonGS rules the southern Misty Mountains and rules from Mt. Caradhras. Recently, several new players joined Gundabad. Among them was Grievous1138, an admin on the mod's official wiki. Grievous1138 spearheaded SirWilsonGS's initiative to improve upon Caradras. This process is nearing completion. SirWilsonGS then stated that he will be inactive for most of the summer, and named Grievous1138 as temporary ruler in his stead. Grievous1138 intends to build Goblin-Town once Caradhras is complete. Government The government of Gundabad is yet to be fully layed out. Ranks: War Chiefs: Rulers of seperate areas the faction controls. (Similar to High Lords) Captain: A captain either commands an outpost or is stationed under a War Chief in a larger stronghold. Lieutenant: A rank bellow that of a Captain. The Voice of Morgoth: The most prominent Shaman and the religous leader of Gundabad. Shaman: Appointed position that works to spread the worship of Morgoth throughot the lands. Miner/Constructor: Works to collect resources as well as set up bases for the hordes of Gundabad. Horde Warrior: A member of the Gundabad military force. Leaders (Past & Present) Bubberet: The first leader of Gundabad. Founder of the original fortress on the mountain. Slain at the first battle for the mountain. SirWilsonGS (Gombar The Black): The second leader of Gundabad. Founder of the great capital of the faction, Mt. Caradhras, reclaimer of Mt. Gundabad, butcher of Fornost, and founder of the Morgul Empire. Disappeared after the 'Battle of Redhorn" between the faction and the elves of Fangorn. Reappeared and is now the War Chief of the Southern Misty Mountains. Currently rules from Mt. Caradhras. Iluvatars_Bane: The War Chief of the Northern Misty Mountains. Currently rules from Mt. Gundabad. Players -SirWilsonGS (War Chief and ruler of the South and Central Misty Mountains) -Iluvatars_Bane (War Chief and ruler of the North Misty Mountains) -Grievous1138 (War Chief and second to SirWilsonGS) -Sir AKJK (Captain) -CheeseForEvryone -steelbender19 -Eddness -B.R.O.K.E.N. -Others, yet to come... Strongholds Mt. Caradhras: The capital city of Gundabad, first settled and built by Gombar The Black. The stronghold is dug into the peak and the great gate into the mountain opposes all who would wish to attack Caradhras. It is almost finished improvement. When finiahed it will have an entryroom, several staircases, a main hall, three corridors, a throne room, peraonal rooms, troop rooms, warg pits, a troop-gate, storage rooms, a crafting room, two smelting rooms, a mineshaft, an armory, the Black Council Tower, an arena, military passages, and a series of catacombs. Mt. Gundabad: The fortress was first settled by Gombar The Black after the world restart. It is the holy city of Morgoth as well as a great political ground for all evil factions to hold council. Currently consists of a hollow mountain. Strongholds Yet To Be Built Goblin Town: This underground city will be built soon. It will be a mine and a place for new and wannabe orc players to live until they get +100 with their faction. Mt. Gram: This fortress will likely be a mustering point for the forces of Gundabad and Angmar. Category:Faction Category:Evil